My Boyfriend Is A Stripper
by hellfire95X
Summary: When Dragged to a strip club, neither Kurama or Hiei can resist each other, as temp. rises so does their arousal.HieixKurama Major Yaoi. Not for readers under 17. Overused plot with twist. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My Boyfriend Is A Stripper.

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Alright new story (I'm sorry can't resist) an overused plot, hopefully some humour, some lemons *kinky* *waggles eyebrows* This is strictly rated 17+ because of future and soon lemons -.- XD I love lemons!!!!!!!!! *Cough* Anyways enjoy! Oh yes pairing: Let's see hm what else would it be Hiei x Kurama with Kurama on bottom (maybe top like once).

Warnings for story: Sex, HOT GUYS, strippers, cross dressing, toys, HOT GUYS, bondage, spank, humiliation, some Karasu freaky shit (XD), HOT GUYS, anal, rimming, maybe hetro, did I mention sex and last but not least HOT GUYS *No I'm not obsessed actually.* If I forget anything I'll be sure to put it up.

"Hiei!" the semi loud shout of his sister downstairs, woke the gothic boy up, making him grumble and pull his tired body out of bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the eighteen year olds legs got tangled in his bed sheets, which promptly upturned him.

Which sent him crashing to the floor.

"Hiei! Are you alright?!" the voice shouted again.

The dark boy groaned before answering, "I'm fine Yukina, just fell outta bed again."

He stood up stretching, pulling his muscles taunt as he headed to the shower across his bedroom. Quickly stripping and getting in, he turned the knob all the way up, letting the stinging water impale his skin. Sighing gently he got out, wrapping a towel around his waist, and dashing across to his room. Although he knew his sister was downstairs, he did not want to be caught in a towel just in case he was wrong.

But he was never wrong.

Drying quickly he pulled on a black muscle tank and a pair of black baggy jeans. He clipped on his chains which also helped him keep his pants up on his thin waist. Stepping into his combat boots, he stuffed the ends of his pants into them. He didn't adorn any boxers, he never did, for there had been a time where even he could not afford underwear and went with the cloths on his back.

He shook his head, things were different now, and he now had a job (though he resented it) at WacDonalds. He got enough every week to put food on the table, even when his "aunt" Rui kept sending them money for the cheap apartment they lived in. He wanted a real job, enough to at least make sure that Yukina was able to afford college, to have something better then what she had now.

As long as it wasn't with the fool.

Though he resented his job, his house and downright his life (but never, never Yukina) he knew he would keep living. As Yukina said, there were actually people out there who loved and cared for him. Like Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Sighing once again, which he'd been doing a lot lately, he descended the stairs, walking into the small kitchen/dining room. Yukina sat at the table quickly downing her breakfast. Hiei shook his hair, stray droplets sprinkling around as his hair puffed up to it regular 'I've just been stuck my finger in an electrical socket 'hair do. Yukina laughed gently as she raised, her sea foam green uniform skirt, which oddly matched her hair, swaying as she did so. Grabbing a piece of toast off the table, he dragged on his green uniform jacket, the only piece of school clothing he would wear. Gently kissing his sister on the cheek, he went outside and started his second hand motorcycle. He put his helmet on, which flattened his hair to his annoyance, and straddled the bike, quickly backing out of the apartment garage. He trusted Yukina enough to be early enough for school, she got a ride everyday with Kuwabara. I wasn't that he didn't hate his sister's boyfriend, he just didn't like him. His looks, his clumsiness, his fighting, he just didn't like it. But he trusted the oaf enough to protect and keep his sisters innocence, in more ways than one, when he wasn't there.

The ten minute drive to school was dull as the same scenery passed him as it did every day. People, shops, cars, trucks, apartments all passed him down the main street. He quickly got to the student parking lot and got off the bike, slipping his keys into his pockets. He turned, cinnamon, almost red eyes narrowing in annoyance as he saw who stood beside him.

"Hey there buddy! Listen me and Kuwabara were wondering-"

"No"

"But i didn't even finish!" Exclaimed Yusuke

"Exactly as I said before...no"

"Come shrimp hear us out" came Kuwabara's high pitched annoying tone.

"Yea Hiei, were going out tonight, a guys night, just me, you and Kuwabara. Yukina will be okay if she chills with Keiko and Shizuru.

"Where" he asked his voice hard and snippy, as he shut his locker, without waiting for a reply he started walking to his first period class Advanced Math. Yusuke saddled up besides his, grinning ear to ear as if he had a big secret, "That new place, The Demonic Grin, or something like that. It's supposed to be hot."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it" he replied before walking into class and shutting the door behind him. Yusuke grumbled about rude people as he and Kuwabara made their way to Applied Math.

The rest of the day passed quickly for the three men as boredom grew in each class. 'Go with them and have a bad time' Hiei thought, 'or be annoyed to death because I didn't go.' Compensating his two options he chose the lesser of the two evils and just decided to go with them.

The end of the school day showed the three boys in the parking lot, Keiko and Yukina joining them. The guys decided to take Kuwabara's truck as Hiei reluctantly handed his keys over to Yukina. Of course he trusted her, it was just motorcycles were dangerous, that's what he told himself at least.

The men boarded the truck Hiei stuck in the middle between the two idiots loudly chatting. They headed to Yusukes house, who for reasons unknown kept clothing of Hiei and Kuwabara's in his closet for reasons such as this. Quickly exiting the truck the boys went into the house.

"I'm good as long as I don't knock anyone up" Yusuke said grinning.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara shrieked, "your with Keiko or did you forget that?!"

"I was joking moron!"

"Don't call me a moron bastard"

The playful banter soon escalated into a playful fistfight.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the two as he walked over to the fridge pulling out a can of cola.

Walking up to Yusukes room, soda in hand he pulled a black bag from the closet and into the bathroom. He set his drink on the sink counter, listening as the two idiots footsteps thudded up the stairs. Disdainfully, he unzipped the bag letting the clothing fall to the floor. Frowning he wondered if he actually remembered wearing these. Tight black leather pants, with double white belts, a black fishnet shirt and a black knee length silver buckled leather jacket fell out. Reaching into the bag again he pulled out a black spiked collar and short fingerless gloves. He shoved the gloves back in, knowing he would not need them. He flexed his arms, tensing the muscles and un-tensing them the dragon tattoo on his arm shimmering with it, as he heard the two boys in the other room start to fight again. He quickly got dressed, and left the bathroom, tying his white headband around his forehead once again.

He entered the room, to see the two guys in their boxers fighting over something.

"He doesn't wear boxers, never have I seen a pair in his room" Yusuke was saying.

"Of course he does, every person wears boxers" Kuwabara shouted back.

Hiei walked in, oblivious to the shouting people as he promptly hit Kuwabara on the head knocking him out.

"Where are my other boots?" he asked his voice gruff. Yusuke pointed towards the closet as he was pulling his jeans on not the least bit intimidated when Hiei knocked his friend out. Kuwabara woke up spluttering at Hiei, as the gothic boy laced up his knee high combat boots.

Ignoring the oaf he walked downstairs waiting for the others to come down. About ten minutes later the two boys rushed downstairs, Yusuke adorned in baggy regular jeans and a green tank with an open white dress shirt, descended first. Kuwabara soon followed dressed in baggy white pants and a white tank with orange symbols on it. His white trench coat like jacket was tied around his waist.

Hiei stood up, abandoning the apple he'd been eating and grabbing his own silver trench coat and with a flick of his wrist had it on.

"Ready to go?" Yusuke asked, grabbing his keys off the counter. Both boys nodded as the once again boarded the blue truck.

'Around 7 o'clock pm, at The Demonic Grin

"Kurama!" a voice shouted out grabbing a boy's attention.Crimson hair floated around him as he turned in a delicate arc, emerald green eyes bright with curiosity and wonder. His eyes were greatest attraction, easily catching the attention of every man, woman, being and animal. The red head sauntered over, his knee length skirt fluttering around his long slim legs. His low heels clicked against the floor, as he reached the bar.

"What can I do for you, Taka?" His voice was soft, almost feminism which didn't help him at all. Enough people mistook him as a girl anyways; why not help the cause, although once you looked past his pretty face you could see the opened blouse which showed a lean but muscled chest.

"Kurama there are newcomers coming in, you promised next batch was yours" another man said walking up, dressed in plain slacks and a dress shirt.

Kurama sighed gently before nodding, walking up to the door.

"Hi I'm Kura....ma" His mouth went dry as the three boys went by, his gaze passing by the first two street punk looking ones, settling on the dark gothic boy that had followed them in.

"Um I mean, Hi I'm Kurama, welcome to The Demonic Grin, I'll be your server this evening" he said again, his voice more smoothed out. He could not mess up like that! Never!

The first two boys ogled his face taking in his full pale pink lips, high cheek bones, flaming hair and of course green eyes. Their eyes moved downwards, no doubt checking him out, when the taller, stockier of them started chocking, his face turning bright red. The other boy soon followed suit.

'Great another one' Kurama thought darkly.

The short flame haired man, made a sound that sounded slightly like 'Hn' before his eyes passed through the club. The odd, but somehow arousing, cold passionate 'red?' eyes were narrowed as if he didn't want to be here.

"Well," his voice was gruff defiantly betraying his age, and cold, "get to it boy." The man sneered as he looked up and down, as if not sure boy was the appropriate word.

Kurama glared a bit himself before sighing his eyes relenting, smirking a most secretive smile he replied, "Of course sir, and no need to question my sexuality, I am indeed a man, but what do you expect when you come to a strip club?"

###############.-.-

**Note 1**: Sorry: Okay okay, I'm actually so sorry, really sorry. I've started yet another story *shame on me* when I have yet to update the other ones. Bad bad bad. But I just recently got obsessed with 'Demon Until Death' Or 'DUDs' for short. She amazing I love her stories even though she has a lot that needs updating but who am I to say that right. But check her out! This theme HAS indeed been used a lot but I've always wanted to write one.

**Note 2:** I will be updating in this order after I post this: Sweet Passion, Raw Love; Jealousy Comes from the Heart; Sometimes These Things Work out by Themselves (long title -.-); and maybe A Detectives Heart. I'm currently stuck on Stuck Together (oh the irony) so if anyone has ideas would be great.

**Last Note:** I'm looking for a beta, but I'm not exactly sure how it works. My grammar and shit needs improvement (big time terrible speller -.-) so if anyone wants to or can explain how it works I'd be really grateful XD Anyways Ja!

Oh yeah I stole WacDonalds from Inuyasha which is from Rumiko Takahashi XD It so belongs to her, I would've probably called it McDonalds Tokyo Style -.- Seriously -.- XD


	2. Chapter 2

My Boyfriend Is A Stripper

Chapter 2

Warnings for story: Sex, HOT GUYS, strippers, cross dressing, toys, HOT GUYS, bondage, spank, humiliation, some Karasu freaky shit (XD), HOT GUYS, anal, rimming, maybe hetro, did I mention sex and last but not least HOT GUYS *No I'm not obsessed actually.* If I forget anything I'll be sure to put it up.

A/N: I'm very sorry I haven't updated, I lost my touch for a little bit, but here I am. Thanks all that stayed with.

Hiei's eyes widened.

A strip club? He was at a strip club!

He rounded on the too boys that were behind him, red eyes glaring evilly at them. Both boys were in fact, looking at the red head.

"A strip club?" Yusuke asked, his hand coming to scratch his head in embarrassment.

The male red head waiter, turned to look at them, nodding.

"Of course, but I suspect by your faces that you didn't know that?" Kurama asked, his hand coming to cover his mouth as a small chuckle was released.

"Well-uh-no" Kuwabara stuttered out, finally seeing the stage.

The stage was a large semi circle, embracing almost half the club. Sleek, silver stairs raised in the middle, and both sides, as poles decorated every few feet. The area was dim, waiting for the next performers. Cages hung from the roof, low enough to be seen, but high enough so that the performers wouldn't be touched.

"So only girls preform here right?" Yusuke asked, silently looking at Hiei. Poor guy, stuck in a place where he wasn't wanted. Only Yusuke and Yukina knew about Hiei's sexual preference, that he preferred males over females everyday. A sly smile covered Yusuke's face, as he noticed Hiei, still angry, but slightly checking Kurama out. How couldn't? Those long legs, encased but low heels, and a black skirt, with a slit up the side, showing enough to make your mouth water. His blouse-shirt thingy would look great on a woman, but this Kurama seemed to pull it off fine himself.

Kurama shook his head, "No we have male performers too."

Hiei spoke up, startling the rest by his question, "Will you be preforming?"

Kurama was about to open his mouth to answer when a hand snaked around, closing over his mouth.

"Oh course my Kurama will be preforming, he preforms every night, then he preforms for me" a soft, silky voice said. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he quickly removed the appendage from his face. The unknown man made his way forward, his long body encased in black leather. His hair was the black colour of a crow, violet eyes streaming with anger, hate and a sadistic lust. His mouth was adorned by a silver mask, yet he could still talk so easily through it.

"Karasu" Kurama hissed out, trying not to make a scene.

The man, Karasu, grabbed hold of one of Kurama's red forelocks, letting it slip between his fingers. "I'll be over at my table tonight pet, and please, do put on a good show tonight."

With a flick of his wrist, the black crow was gone, lost in a crowd of people that had just entered the bar.

"I'm sorry about that, let me take you to your table."

The three males followed their waiter to a table off the the side. The view was good for the show, without being to actually feel the heat. "Anything I can get you right now? A drink, something to eat?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara ordered a beer, while Hiei ordered nothing, opting to sit in the corner chair of the table. When Kurama returned, he winked at them. "The shows about to start in about 5 minutes boys, since I'm needed you can go ahead and call any other waiter or waitress to attend you."

The boys nodded, or "hn" ed at the remark as Kurama was catered off by a couple of girls dressed in the club uniform. It consisted basically what Kurama was wearing only in different colour schemes.

The lights of the stage went out totally, as darkness engulfed the room. A foreign beat came through the room, making it seem like you wanted to shake your hips. The lights came back on, spotlights of different colours making their way around the club. Girls and guys in raunchy leather, lace and revealing clothing were shown on stage and in the cages. Most of them were already wrapped around a pole or sitting on a chair. In the middle of the stage was a large cage, covered by a black cloth. A male and female in sheer lace fabric covering their gentiles stood beside it.

"Welcome all to the Demonic Grin! Tonight's show is a lustful display of creatures of the deep, dark Makai. We'd like to welcome, Yoko Kurama!"

The lights went bright, and people placed their hands over their eyes, trying to shield. The two people standing beside the cage, grasped the material and pulled off the sheet. A deep growl emitted from the cage, as a spot light focused on it. Kurama was kneeling there, hands shackled together, his head pulled into a bowed position. Only was it Kurama? His red hair had these weird but velvet looking silver ears on them, and a long silver tail swished from side to side behind him. His green eyes were glassy, and unfocused. A gold collar was around his slim neck, and he wore a sheer white fabric, in the shape of a tunic.

The male beside the cage took hold of a thin gold chain, and opened the door. Kurama growled as the male moved forward snapping the chain onto the collar.

"Rise" the male said. Kurama rose, and as the beat got louder his hips started to shake with it. A predatory smile crossed thin pink lips, and his eyes seemed to flash.

Hiei felt an intense heat in his groin as Kurama's piercing gaze seemed to flash his way, staring deep into his own crimson eyes. The strippers around Kurama started to dance to the beat with him, their bodies twisting in a different positions and angles. Bodies moved together and fabric became non existent as their covers fell to the floor revealing their bodies. Kurama swung his head, letting his hair cover his face, before flipping it back over. His costume began to droop off his shoulder slightly, giving the crowd a tantalizing of lean muscle and shoulder.

The three boys at the table all shifted in their seats, trying to be more comfortable. Though Kuwabara and Yusuke knew they were straight and were looking at the female strippers, their eyes couldn't move away from Kurama's sensual dance. Hiei's eyes never moved from Kurama's body, as it turned and twisted, his hands still shackled together. The man beside Kurama came closer, and unlocked his cuffs, before softly whispering something in his ear. Kurama smiled, a large grin that looked like he waqs ready to eat something...or someone.

He made his way down the stage, absently dancing with the bodies he came across before moving to tables. People hooted and hollered as he glided by, touching their faces or chests. He steered clear of the back part where he knew Karasu's table would be, and moved near Hiei's table.

Hiei's hand clenched the table in front of him as Kurama made his way over, he bypassed Kuwabara and Yusuke completely only to lightly run his hand along his shoulders. Hiei shivered at the touche as Kurama leaned down, his hair tracing his body as he whispered in the darker one's ear.

"Meet me in room 4, right after the show is done."

He gave Hiei no time to response as the seductive male left, but not before reaching down and caressing Hiei's cock through his tight pants. Hiei's breath hitched as he left, but he didn't want Kurama to go, not now. He smiled as he thought about what the red head had said, he was sure he could wait couldn't he?

Kurama made his way back up to the stage where the other performers where, most had already discarded most of their clothing and where entertaining the audience with lap dances and strip teases. Kurama released the shirt part of his sheer outfit letting it be thrown to the floor. His lean but muscular chest was revealed as he made his way to the centre pole.

With grace yet seductiveness that only he could achieve he danced around the pole, his hips still moving to the beat, his body taking on a sheen on sweat as he moved up, down and around the thin metal body. His eyes closed as he lost himself to the music and he let his body take lead.

The dancing went on for a few more minutes when the music gave it's ending note and the lights went out. Most of the people groaned and hotted for more, and others where still be entertained, either on their chair or in now private rooms.

Hiei jumped up full prepared to leave for room 4 when Kuwabara's voice cut in.

"Where do you think your gong shrimp?"

Hiei didn't respond as he turned and started to walk away. Kuwabara gave a huff as Yusuke's eyes took on an amused gleam. Sure he hadn't heard what Kurama has said when the god like being danced over, but when Hiei's eyes flashed like that, well he could only guess.

With restrained steps, Hiei quickly made his way through the back of the lounges where the private rooms where set up. He made his way to room 4, hesitating in front of it, before knocking lightly.

He heard some rustling on the other side of the room, before the door opened. Hiei's eyes widened at what the figure was wearing. He might as well had gone cross eyes, his cock where so hot and hard.

"Aren't you going to let me in...Kurama?"

Look! Look! Look! I updated! And it wasn't little prompts but a chapter, a chapter! Yes yes I'm happy :D It's been forever since I've updated anything that exceeds a page in length hehe. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sure you can guess what this means right? Lemon next chapter! And maybe some Karasu I-m-a-kick-your-ass-for-taking-whats-mine, and some Hiei Back-the-fuck-off-hes-mine-now...ness. XD Anyways hope to see you next time!

**Review Responses! **

_**Fanfiction:**_

**Shiorifoxiesmom**: **Gasp** Dies x.x Do you _even know _how much I love you, and when you sent me a review I almost fainted! You are a great, great author and I have read every one of your stories at least 3-4 times. I have to review them though, I read mostly on my PSP and that doesn't allow me too, but THANK YOU for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the rest of this and stick with it :D I'll update the best that I can (I'm to lazy -.-) and you...just keep doing what your the best at!

**Lady sesshomaru-sama**: Ahh thanks for the review! I hope it gets better and you decide to stick to it! :D

**Kurama-UKE-fan**: I Love your name -.- It's...it's...beautiful! Who doesn't like uke Kurama? In female cloths? **nudge nudge wink wink** I'm very glad it caught your attention and you love it. I hope you stick with it!

**Yuki: **Why thank you ;D And I shall!

**Alexisminamino: **Shanks yas! For subscribing and the review I hope you enjoy!

**Sarah: **lol your review made me laugh. There is a clear warning that this story has YAOI between two men that are in Yu Yu Hakusho. Honestly I'm not going to start this (You guys should see me on Hiei x Kurama forums, as a bi-sexual myself I am one to support any kind of relationship and I can get pretty nasty.). If you have a problem go see a psychiatrist and tell him you spend your time reading MADE UP FANFICTION and you bash other people ^_^ Have a nice day :D

**Youkai Ninja Of The Night:** Wait till you see the lemon ^_^ **waggles eyebrows** The heat's about to _intensify_ xD thanks for the review!

_**Mediaminer:**_

**ruthie balboa:** I think I got in touch with you...right? I honestly can't remember that far back. Thank you for the constructive criticism it helps a lot. If you have anything else, don't hesitate to email or review it (Just no flames -.- xD)

**Naako:** The reason I love ? You can rate the stories and I love a 10/10 ;D So thank you for that, and I hope you enjoy this!

Remember people review! :D Thanks have a good day :)


End file.
